


Snow White Cosplay

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Crossdressing, Idols, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Snow White Cosplay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Después de grabar los vídeos, Kun decide quedarse con el disfraz de Blancanieves puesto un rato más y darle una sorpresa a TaeYong.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Qian Kun
Series: NCT Drabbles 3 (TaeYong Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123434
Kudos: 8





	Snow White Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> WayV se disfrazaron de princesas Disney, con Kun vestido de Blancanieves… TaeYong escribió sobre que tiene un kink con cosplays de Blancanieves en la canción “Baby Don’t Like It”. Las dos cosas anteriores son dos cosas que yo no podía ignorar, así que, me puse a escribir el fanfic porque ERA NECESARIO.

Ya han terminado de grabar todo lo que tenían programado aquel día disfrazados de princesas y, mientras algunos no paran de echarse fotos para el recuerdo y para subir a las redes para encandilar al fandom con aquellas pintas y otros lo único que quieren es quitarse ya los vestidos y las pelucas y borrar aquello de sus mentes, Kun se escabulle de la sala de ensayo que WayV tiene asignada en el edificio de la SM y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar en el que sabe que él debe de estar. Se cruza con varias personas conocidas en el camino, pero trata de que su intención no se vea reflejada en su rostro porque, al menos, la mayoría de los miembros de NCT saben perfectamente lo que está tratando de conseguir, yendo vestido de aquella forma hasta aquella pequeña sala en la que TaeYong suele trabajar para componer —es casi de dominio público que el mayor tiene una especie de _kink_ con Blancanieves—, y cuando llega hasta el lugar, no se molesta en llamar siquiera a la puerta, entrando directamente.

Kun cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, echando el pestillo para que nadie entre a aquella pequeña y oscura sala en la que solo hay una mesa con un ordenador enorme, una silla en la que TaeYong se encuentra sentado con los cascos puestos y un sofá en el lateral de la alargada y estrecha habitación. El mayor aún no se ha dado cuenta de que ha entrado, demasiado ensimismado con lo que estuviera componiendo en aquellos momentos. Kun no puede evitar suspirar profundamente, nervioso ahora que está allí, a pesar de que desde el instante en el que eligió días atrás el disfraz de Blancanieves para aquello, sabe perfectamente lo que quiere y lo que va a tener.

Con cuidado de no sobresaltarlo demasiado, se acerca a TaeYong y pone una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Lo primero que hace el mayor es pausar la música y quitarse los cascos con bastante lentitud, para después girarse en la silla y encararlo. Cuando lo ve, una expresión de absoluta sorpresa no tarda en aparecer en su rostro, los ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca formando una enorme “o”. Kun no dice nada, porque no sabe qué decir, así que, simplemente da un paso atrás y se toca la falda del vestido, moviéndola un poco mientras le enseña el traje a TaeYong.

—¿Estás así vestido por… algo en especial? —le pregunta.

—Una fiesta de princesas para el cumpleaños de SiCheng y una _dance practice_ de Halloween para Bad Alive —responde.

—Y… ¿has elegido Blancanieves por algo en especial? —pregunta, con un tono de voz sugerente que provoca que Kun tenga que tragar saliva porque la boca se le ha quedado seca.

—Puede ser… —dice, tratando de sonar de aquella forma también.

—Y… ¿puede ser que la razón sea —TaeYong se levanta de la silla y camina hacia él hasta quedarse a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo y así poder hablar contra su oreja—, cumplir una pequeña fantasía?

—Puede… —replica, sin aliento.

—Mmmm… si es así… sabes que tengo muy poca paciencia…

_참을성이 없네 정말 날이 샐 때까지_

_너를 괴롭혀줄 테니까_

_가까이 와 내게 보여줘 봐 너의_ _fantasy_ _를_

_내가 아주 친히 예뻐해 줄 테니까_ _right_

_(I have no patience_

_I’m gonna bother you till the day is over_

_Come closer, show me your fantasy_

_I’m gonna slowly show you love, right)_

Kun no sabe cuándo van a ir a buscarlo, así que, no sabe de cuánto tiempo disponen hasta que alguien se dé cuenta de que ha desaparecido vestido de aquella forma y está seguro de que el primer lugar en el que mirarían sería aquel. TaeYong lo sabe también perfectamente y no tardan en comenzar, porque el escaso tiempo del que dispongan, lo quieren aprovechar bien, además, Kun puede notar en la forma en la que las manos del mayor tocan todo su cuerpo a la vez, que éste siente una gran anticipación. Cada vez está más seguro de que aquello ha sido una buena idea, aunque haya tenido un momento de duda.

Acaban en el sofá, ambos de rodillas, besándose. Sus labios y sus lenguas encontrándose en un beso húmedo que provoca que el carmín rojo que lleva Kun se vaya quedando en los labios de TaeYong y se difumine alrededor de sus bocas. Una de las manos del mayor está en su nuca, agarrándolo firmemente allí donde se empieza su pelo, debajo de la peluca morena de pelo corto que le han colocado para que el disfraz de Blancanieves fuera mucho más creíble, mientras que la otra se está colando por debajo de la falda amarilla de su vestido, tocando su muslo, provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Todavía no se acostumbra a las manos huesudas de TaeYong tocando su piel con premura, pero a la vez con tacto y calidez, acariciándolo.

Poco a poco siente cómo su miembro comienza a reaccionar a los besos y a los roces, la mayor parte de la sangre de su cuerpo acumulándose en aquel lugar. Todavía no ha sido tocado allí, pero comienza a sentir que casi está apunto de estallar… al menos no es el único, porque cuando sus cuerpos se juntan aún más, no dejando espacio entre el uno y el otro, nota cómo TaeYong también está comenzando a endurecerse, a pesar de que Kun simplemente tiene una de sus manos en su nalga, apretándola de vez en cuando todavía por encima del pantalón, mientras la otra la tiene en su cintura, metiéndose por debajo de su camiseta.

—Más… —no puede evitar murmurar Kun dentro del beso, aquel beso que cada vez es más respiraciones jadeantes que contacto real de sus labios.

—Te voy… a dar… todo lo que… quieras… —replica TaeYong, busca su lengua, la entrelaza con la suya y lo deja sin respiración—. Todavía no estoy satisfecho de ti.

_넌 나를 두려워해야 해 내가 그걸 원해_

_넌 나를 치고 때리고 넌 날 망쳐주길 바래_

_그림이란 역할을 줄게 난_ _freaking honest_

_몸 몸이 막 반응을 해 난 만족을 못 해_

_(You should be afraid of me, that’s what I want_

_I want you to hit and kick me, ruin me_

_I’ll give you the role of a picture, I’m freaking honest_

_My body is reacting, I’m not satisfied yet)_

Tumbado sobre aquel estrecho sofá, con las piernas abiertas, la falda del vestido levantada y los calzoncillos tirados por algún lugar del lugar, Kun se muerde los labios para no gemir mientras TaeYong está jugando con su miembro, con sus testículos, con su ano, usando el pre-semen que no para de segregar porque cada vez está más caliente, para humedecer su entrepierna. Kun no quiere gemir alto, aunque la pequeña sala esté hecha para que los sonidos no se puedan escuchar claramente fuera, porque sabe que, si empieza, no va a poder contenerse y va a sonar más y más alto, hasta que, a través de la puerta, se pueda escuchar su voz.

Y le gustaría gemir, gemir muy alto y expresar así el placer que está recibiendo en aquellos momentos.

Porque TaeYong está jugando con él, está tocándolo donde sabe que puede hacer que se corra con un par de roces y después viaja a otra zona completamente distinta o aleja sus mágicos dedos de su cuerpo, dejándolo al borde de un creciente orgasmo que no termina de llegar, porque cuando siente que va a hacerlo, TaeYong se aleja. Kun tiene ganas de insultarlo, tiene ganas de cogerlo del pelo y hacer que su lengua le dé placer allí dónde sus dedos obran maravillas, tiene ganas de correrse y lo quiere hacer ya.

—Eres un capullo —no puede evitar decir y sabe que en su mirada está ardiendo el fuego del orgasmo que aún no llega.

—Lo sé —responde TaeYong, con una sonrisa pícara que Kun quiere besar inmediatamente, pero que no puede por la posición en la que se encuentra.

Junto con su respuesta, TaeYong introduce uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo y Kun siente que se le va a salir el corazón del pecho de lo rápido que le late, que se va a correr en cualquier momento si sigue haciendo eso, moviendo su dedo en su interior, dando en aquel punto en concreto que le provoca escalofríos. Cuando introduce el segundo es casi como una experiencia religiosa y Kun no puede aguantar más un gemido que se escapa de sus labios.

—¿Serías la Blancanieves de un enano como yo? —pregunta TaeYong, inclinándose sobre él, dándole un beso en los labios, pero Kun no contesta a esa pregunta.

—Fóllame… por lo que más quieras… —es lo único que puede decir.

Y la risa clara de TaeYong resuena en la sala.

_나는 네_ _heartbeat_ _가지고 놀려 해_

_알아주길 바래_ _heartbeat_

_들리지 않을 정도로 희미해 봐_

_Cosplay Snow White_

_마음에 들어 내가_ _hobbit_ _할게_

_더 까칠하게 굴어봐 느낌이 와_ _babe_

_(I wanna play with your heartbeat_

_I hope you know, heartbeat_

_Fade away until I can’t hear it anymore_

_Cosplay Snow White_

_I like it, I’ll be the hobbit_

_Be meaner to me, I feel it babe)_

Después de mover sus dedos en su interior, buscando su próstata una y otra vez y, después de varios besos en los labios, TaeYong finalmente decide usar su boca y su lengua en su miembro, primero dando cortos besos a lo largo de la extensión erecta y llena de venas, más tarde usando aquella lengua que era un pecado en su húmeda punta y, tan solo unos momentos después, introduciendo su erección en su boca. Después de todo el juego previo y con la sensación húmeda y caliente de la boca de TaeYong envolviendo su miembro, Kun no puede aguantar más y uno de los orgasmos más increíbles de su vida le sobreviene, provocándole escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, dejando todos sus músculos laxos y dejándolo a él ligero como una pluma y, a la vez, exhausto, como si acabara de jugar un partido de vóley playa, respirando de forma entrecortada y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Quizás aquel ha sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida… y le encanta.

_I love it, love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_내가 던질 테니까 받아줘_

_Beach volleyball_

_하는거야_ _going so high_ _배는 채워도_

_밤 새 놀아보는 거야 피곤은 접어둬_

_(I love it, love it, love it love it, love it too_

_I’ll throw it, you catch_

_Beach volleyball_

_We’re gonna do it, going so high_

_We’ll play all night, put away your exhaustion)_

Cuando Kun ha dejado de respirar entrecortado, su corazón ha dejado de latir demasiado rápido y TaeYong ha encontrado un condón entre las cosas que lleva en la mochila, se incorpora y se sienta sobre las delgadas piernas del otro, colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, las manos sobre los hombros de TaeYong para tener un punto de apoyo, mientras se miran a los ojos fijamente. Es un momento íntimo, un momento que ninguno de los dos habría esperado compartir nunca en un lugar como la empresa en la que trabajan, pero a aquellas alturas el lugar les da más que igual. Ni siquiera se han quitado la ropa, Kun tiene la falda del vestido arremangada y TaeYong simplemente se ha desabrochado un poco los pantalones y sacado su miembro de sus calzoncillos, a pesar de que ambos tienen calor y están sudando profusamente… pero a ninguno les importa, lo único que les importa es seguir adelante hasta que se sientan completamente satisfechos el uno del otro.

Con la ayuda de TaeYong, que guía su miembro hasta su trasero, Kun comienza a descender lentamente, introduciéndolo poco a poco hasta que finalmente ambos están unidos. Los dos suspiran levemente, acostumbrándose a la sensación y a las diferentes reacciones que se producen en sus cuerpos durante unos momentos, hasta que Kun se siente preparado para comenzar a moverse arriba y abajo, mientras se miran a los ojos fijamente y se dan besos esporádicos en los labios, no pudiendo aguantar demasiado porque el fuego que se ha acumulado es mucho y está deseoso de escapar.

Ambos estallan a la vez y sus frentes acaban juntas la una con la otra mientras los dos tratan de recuperarse de aquel éxtasis conjunto.

_I love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_나를 보여줬으니 너도 보여줘_

_나를 안아줬으면 해_

_너 때문에 걸린 애정_

_결핍증은 어떡해_

_(I love it, love it, love it, love it too_

_I showed myself to you so show yourself to me too_

_I want you to hug me_

_What do I do about this_

_Attention seeking illness I caught because of you?)_


End file.
